The XemSai
by FFTW Productions
Summary: Zexion raises an very inportant issue at breckfast. Xemnas stresses. Saix stresses. Axels impotent. and Luxords very amused. Yaoi, XemSai, AkuRoku and slight Zemyx. Possable OOCness swearing and a suckish Title! have fun R R


**Authors Notes -**

**DorkFace ****–**** Wow! It****'****s my first fanfic on FF, Yay for me! ****…**** And Paper Kettle I guess. I wrote Saix****'****s bits and she wrote Xemnas****'**** I****'****m really sorry for the swearing. I must control myself in the future. It****'****s my fault it****'****s there, in every paragraph. But there is a reason. Saix was angry god damn it! He! Oooh! I did Axel and Luxords bits too!**

**Paperkettle- HI! This is technically my second fic on FF but I personally hate my other one. ****'****Nuff said.I wrote Xemmy-kins parts because I love the bitch but sorry if he****'****s a bit OOC I tried! Anywho, enjoy the XemSai goodness!**

**Warning- Possibly OOC, swearing, angry! Saix, boy boy and probably something I forgot but oh well.**

**Disclaimer- If we owned it, Kingdom Hearts would be overrun with gay people and a CERTAIN SOMEONE /cough/ SORA /cough/ wouldn't kill the best characters to grace the earth.We don't own it.**

--

Breakfast at the Organization was always a noisy affair. Xemnas would sometimes miss the days when his mornings were devoid of numbers VIII, IX and the newest recruit XIII and their yelling and fighting over food and all manner of things that would push him over the edge and send them on crappy missions.

On the other hand, they could be slightly amusing to listen to, especially since IX seemed to have convinced the other two that that they could _feel_. Honestly, if they had emotions, what would be the whole point of his Organization anyway? Fools.

He looked up from his bowl of cheerio's to watch the trio laughing about something that he didn't't care about. The Organization used to have to sit in order of rank with Xemnas at the head of the table but that idea had been disregarded after XIII had arrived and Axel's continuous whining about having to yell across the others for Roxas to hear him had annoyed the others who in turn annoyed their Superior in order to have what they hoped to be a calm breakfast. As I'm sure I've said, breakfast at the Organization was _always_ a noisy affair.

"-and then Zexy said he'd research and he came back and he said- GUESS WHAT HE SAID GUYS!" Demyx was continuously clapping his hands together and looking immensely pleased with himself as he rambled to the other two.

"Gee Dem, I don't know, what did Zexion say?" The Flurry Of Dancing Flames smirked.

"I WAS _RIGHT_. IT MADE _SENSE_ -he said. Honestly he did, didn't you Zexy?" He turned to grin at number VI, who didn't't appear to be paying attention and was eating his coco pops silently. The small nobody didn't't even glance up from his meal as he answered with a sigh,

"Yes, Demyx. I said you were right - it may be possible to feel emotions without hearts." Xemnas snapped up to attention. Everyone froze.

"What are you talking about, VI?" He frowned. There could be no way that _Zexion_ had been taken in by Demyx's nonsense… right? Zexion looked up at his Superior with his usual blank face,

"It's as I said sir, there is quite a strong possibility of nobodies being able to feel emotion." Amber eyes narrowed.

"Explain."

All eyes turned to the Cloaked Schemer and he pushed his breakfast away with a sigh. "Well, I know we say that what we _feel_ is just a memory of emotion - an echo, if you will - but… if you really think about it Superior sir, why do we say that? The answer of course is that we have no hearts - no Demyx you can't deny it - it's a fact that we have all faced. We have no heart where there should be hearts and because of this we feel empty. Incomplete." He lightly traced over his empty chest and Xemnas found himself doing the same. He shook his head slightly and focused his gaze back onto Zexion.

"Continue, VI." Xemnas' hard voice commanded.

"Ah yes, sorry. Anyway, I'm sure everyone knows that Demyx believes we have hearts," there was a collective nod - only and oblivious idiot wouldn't't have noticed- "well, he told me that a heart is just an organ, we still have souls and brains which got me thinking. I won't go into the specifics with chemicals and nerve system for the more… simple minded of the group-"

"The hell are you looking at me for?!"

"-no reason Axel. But it makes sense that we should be able to _feel emotions_. We're still incomplete without hearts obviously but I believe we should stop trying to suppress our emotions." Everyone looked at him in amazement, even Xemnas could see the logic in VI's reasoning.

"And all this time I thought Demyx was just a retarded fucker…" Larxene murmured, raising a chuckle from Marluxia.

Xemnas was faintly aware that Demyx had started yelling indigently back at the Savage Nymph but he wasn't't paying attention. He was still in shock, could it be possible? Even he had to admit that his 'memory' of emotion's sometimes seemed to strong for his liking… but still… to feel. _Really_ feel. It was… a frightening thought. A… _frightening_ thought? Fear. Emotion.

The silver haired man furrowed his brow in _frustration_. He pushed his chair back and ignored the others calls of his title as he strode blindly out of the white doors to the dining room.

He didn't even notice the intense yellow eyes that followed his every move as he vacated.

--

Saix hated breakfast with a passion. Let's just say he wasn't the most social nobody at the table and to be honest he preferred to stay away from the chaos that is number VIII and his relatively new partner in crime number XIII. The only good thing about this tiresome time of day was the small fact he got to talk to Xem- err the Superior without making a lousy excuse like overdue paper work.

"…GUESS WHAT HE SAID GUYS!" came a squeal from the painfully hyperactive Nocturne. Saix looked up from his Golden Nuggets in fear for his ear drums safety as Demyx rambled for Britain at the other end of the table. Wait _Britain_? Gods he had to stop talking to Luxord.

Anyway Demyx had obviously passed the spotlight onto Zexion who was now trying to explain the preposterous idea of us actually being able to _feel_. Yeah rig- oh who was he kidding obviously they could feel. If they couldn't how could he explain the unhealthy infatuation with his beloved Superior? But he would _never_ voice an opinion Xemnas would disagree with. What he says goes, so what right did these low rankers have that made them able to question the Superior. "What are you talking about, VI?" came the deep voice of the Superior. Saix gazed that Zexion with one eyebrow raised.

Zexion gazed at his Superior with his unworthy eye, "It's as I said sir, there is quite a strong possibility of nobodies being able to feel emotion."

"Explain."

"Well, I know we say that what we _feel_ is just a memory of emotion - an echo, if you will - but… if you really think about it Superior sir, why do we say that? The answer of course is that we have no hearts - no Demyx you can't deny it - it's a fact that we have all faced. We have no heart where there should be hearts and because of this we feel empty. Incomplete." Saix who had stopped fully paying attention to Zexion was gazing lustfully at Xemnas when he saw him cover the place where his heart should be. Saix growled and snapped his head round to face Zexion who was doing the same. Saix felt a burning hatred in the pit of his stomach for the slate-haired man whom he actually quite liked.

"Continue, VI." Huh? Oh yeah. Hearts, feelings, blah blah blah.

"Yes, sorry. Anyway, I'm sure everyone knows that Demyx believes we have hearts," every one nodded. _Bastards_. "Well, he told me that a heart is just an organ, we still have souls and brains which got me thinking. I won't go into the specifics with chemicals and nerve system for the more… simple minded of the group-" Zexion peered at Axel through his periwinkle bangs.

"The hell are you looking at me for?!" Axel retorted. Saix smirked at least Zexion had gotten one fact right this morning.

"-no reason Axel. But it makes sense that we should be able to _feel emotions_. We're still incomplete without hearts obviously but I believe we should stop trying to suppress our emotions." Saix looked at him with pure amazement. How _fucking_ dare the emo fucker disrespect Xemnas in such a way. It was a disgrace. Saix glanced at his Superior with concern. He held his gaze on Xemnas vaguely hearing Larxene make some snide comment about Demyx, but to be honest he didn't't give a flying fuck.

He watched as Xemnas furrowed his brow, eyes full of confusion. Saix could only stare as his beloved Superior stormed out of the room. Saix followed the silver head with his eyes until he could no longer see him. Keeping his gaze on the door the Diviner didn't notice when one greasy crumpet came flying his way.

Feeling the greasy bready substance hit him on the back of his head Saix turned round to growl at the only nobody in the room that could stand the vile doughy things. Fucking British bastard. "Down boy. Don't get ya knickers in a twist. Bloody hell Saix you would 'a thought he was having an affair with darling Zexy over there. The way you were glaring at him."

"Go fucking _die_ X"

--

After his abrupt departure, Xemnas found himself automatically heading towards his beloved Kingdom Hearts, unconsciously heading to the roof of Memory Skyscraper to bathe in the soft glow of his ultimate goal. His mind was still in a frenzy from Zexion's words so the Superior -deciding it was going to be a while before he left- plonked himself down onto the low wall facing Kingdom Hearts.

Feelings… yes, he supposed that wouldn't be so bad. As The Cloaked Schemer had said, they still had reason to retrieve their lost hearts. Xemnas continued staring at the giant hear floating in the sky, idly kicking his legs as they hung over the building. He wasn't sure how much time passed but before he knew it, the sound of a portal opening behind him snapped the nobody from his thoughts. "…VII. What brings you here?"

The berserker dipped his head slightly in greeting and silently strode to stand just behind him. "Actually sir… at breakfast today-"

Xemnas tilted his head slightly in interest as his eyes raked over the other's body. Saix had something to say about the incident? That was rare… as far as The Superior knew, his underling was always half asleep at breakfast. Saix was looking off to the side and Xemnas could tell as he looked into his golden eyes he was deep in thought. He could fix that.

"Spit it out, Saix." The use of VII's name seemed to have the same effect as being hit by a giant mallet to his head. Xemnas' lips curved into an amused smirk as the blue haired nobody's eyes went wide and his face went a satisfactory shade of red. "Something wrong, VII? You look like you're not breathing - did I say something that shocking that you are rendered incapable of simple inhalation and exhalation?"

He made his face take on an innocent expression that he would never allow anyone but the man before him view. Anger flashed in Saix's eyes for barely a second before it was smothered by his usual blank expression that he donned whenever Xemnas tried to get a rise out of him. He couldn't help it, for all appearances, Xemnas loved trying to get his most faithful member flustered.

Maybe it was some kind of sadistic hobby but he enjoyed seeing how far he could push before Saix pushed back, or went Berserk… that would be something interesting to lighten up his endlessly dark existence- -Oh crap how long had VII been talking for? Golden eyes looked at him expectantly and The Superior frowned. He cleared his throat a little, "Could you repeat yourself VII? I seem to have missed that."

Now he was frowning, that wasn't a good sign, it meant he had said something important. "I said…" Xemnas felt almost awkward under the nobody's intense gaze, "You know what, never mind. I'm sorry for disrupting your time sir, I'll be going now."

And with that he was gone.

Xemnas spun his head around to watch the back of Saix's head stride away. Hey, wait. The _back_ of his head? Ok that was new, normally VII wouldn't dare turn his back on his Superior. "VII, wait." He was still walking away. "VII Come here, now." Why was he still walking? Saix was opening a portal now, "SAIX." The Lunar Diviner faltered for a moment before he took one more step and disappeared into the darkness. Xemnas was frozen, his mouth was _physically hanging open_ in shock as the portal disappeared. Saix, the most loyal nobody and his right hand man, number VII of _his_ Organisation had…

…Ignored him.

_Him_.

The _Superior._

Number-fucking-ONE out of the Nobodies.

"Holy…Shit." Xemnas rotated his body so he had his back to Kingdom Hearts, gazing at where Saix had just disappeared. His face unreadable, he got to his feet and began to walk again.

He was going to kill the bastard.

--

Saix had spent nearly a fucking hour looking for his superior. And he was, to say the least. Fucking pissed off!

Walking down the corridor where the sleeping quarters of all lowly members of the organisation brooding, Saix heard noises. Moans even. Oh and no guesses which room there were coming from. Saix paused outside number VIII's room and sighed. Should he break up his and XIII's little fuck fest?

Hmm... Decisions, Saix smirked and reached own for the handle-

"AXEL WHAT THE _FUCK_!" came number XIII's ever angry tone. Saix scoffed and smiled, well he would of if such things were possible for the berserker.

"Roxie... baby come back its not you babe honest!!" VIII cried out in desperation. As the door slammed open revealing a flustered, angry, but also sad looking Roxas and an embarrassed, scared, and also quite sad looking Axel.

'_Excellent_' thought Saix, XIII's pissed that means no banging, moaning, and sleepless nights for Saix. For what at least two days? Well unless the slate haired mother fucker was in the mood. Because when he is Saix needed god damn fucking ear plugs to even think straight. What with all the "Oh my god... Zexy h-h-HARDER" coming from a certain Nocturne as he gets fucked into the bed, floor, wall, whatever.

"What the fuck are you smirking at Saix!" hissed Axel as he watched his beloved one storm of down the hall.

"Can't I be happy VIII?"

"NO!" and with that Axel stormed into his room slamming the door in Saix's face. '_What good friends I have in this castle.'_ Saix smirked. Having a sudden brain wave Saix opened a portal and stepped through the darkness. Greeted on the other side by a bird's eye view of The World that Never Was.

"…VII. What brings you here?" '_God fucking damn it! SAY MY NAME FUCKER!'_ Saix wanted to retort but just silently bowed his head in greeting. He just wished- hold up! _Wished?!_ wWhat was he, Sora!?

"Actually sir… at breakfast today-" Saix paused. That would sound way too stupid. Why did Xemnas make him so fucking nervous?

"Spit it out, Saix." Huh? What? Saix could feel his eyes going wide and his face turn red enough to clash with his hair. He couldn't help it. When the Superior said his name it was like heaven. He couldn't help but gape in utter shock. "Something wrong, VII? You look like you're not breathing - did I say something that shocking that you are rendered incapable of simple inhalation and exhalation?" Damn innocent look. Damn Xemnas. Damn word. Damn moon, why was it so bright any-

_What_!! He damned the moon! Now Saix was defiantly pissed off. "Yeah, well as I was saying. As much as I hate to admit the bitc- eh VI is right I do sort of agree with him. I mean I've felt eh- things sometimes. Around certain people and erm- stuff. I think he might be right. Maybe...? A little bit...?"

"Could you repeat yourself VII? I seem to have missed that." '_Oh no he didn't! He just blanked me. After all the stuttering and fucking __**thinking**__ I had to do. After making me damn the __**fucking moon**__ he blanks me! __**Bastard**__!'_

"I said…"He glared at his Superior, you know what why bother?! "You know what, never mind. I'm sorry for disrupting your time sir, I'll be going now." Saix spun around and stomped off through a fresh portal. Pausing for a moment when his beloved Superior shouted his name. Letting out a shaky breath to came him down Saix continued to step into the darkness.

"What's crawled down your pants and died mate?" Luxord was coming out of the bathroom next to where Saix had recently stomped out of a portal.

"How many fucking times to I have to tell you to _fuck off_ LUXORD!"

--

Xemnas strode purposely through the whitewashed walls of the castle, head held high, jaw set and gloved fists clenched at his side. A mantra of his right-hand man's name repeated itself in his head but the only sound to be heard was of his boot-clad feet echoing into the silence.

Xemnas was in a pinch. Well, a bit more than a pinch, more like… he was royally fucked up. A headache throbbed at his temples and he was pretty sure that he was grinding his teeth together but was too distracted to care. What was Saix's problem anyway?! He needed more respect for his Superiors - _no-one_ ignored Xemnas.

The older nobody was so caught up in his thoughts (which really seemed to be going around in circles) that he didn't even notice another's presence until a smaller body crashed straight into him. The impact caused the midget to rebound backwards and fall flat onto his ass. "Hey what are you-!" Roxas froze when he saw just who he had crashed into, "Ehh - Sir! I'm sorry! Totally my bad! I just…wasn't…look…ing?" Xemnas' face remained blank as The Key of Destiny's face changed from anger to fear to confusion and some emotion he couldn't seem to place all in the space of ten seconds.

He wordlessly held out his hand for the teenager and clicked his fingers in his face when XIII just stared at it. Quickly reaching out his hand and hesitating for less than a second, the young blond took the gloved hand and heaved himself to his feet with a muttered thanks.

Hello, awkward silence on Roxas' behalf. Xemnas' eyes bored into the contemplating cerulean. "If there's something you wish to say XIII, I suggest you say it." Roxas jumped at the monotone voice,

"Ah! I-err… Well, Superior sir, you seem a little… down." Xemnas blinked. 'down?' Hmmm well that was to be expected really when your favourite nobody seems to be in a mood with you. Xemnas sighed slightly and glanced at XIII's curious eyes before opening a portal and gesturing towards it.

"Care to join me for something to eat, XIII?" He asked. The blond frowned at the portal before his face broke out into a rare smile,

"Sure, Superior."

A few minutes later - after a quick visit to the kitchen- found the two nobodies sitting in the 'Den' as VIII had dubbed it. The Den was the only room that had a slightly _homely_ feel to it. There was a large TV with a sofa facing it on the left wall, and some… 'arcade games'? (Xemnas didn't really know what strange contraptions the pryo had acquired at other world's on his day's off but apparently they had cost a bomb) scattered along the other walls and the redhead had even gone as far as to get a poker table for X where the British man would spend a majority of his time - today however, he was absent. Roxas headed straight for the sofa and sat cross-legged with practically the whole of one of the kitchen cupboards contents in his lap before he turned to raise an eyebrow at his Superior, looking from the silver-haired man the spot on the sofa next to him meaningfully.

Reluctantly Xemnas perched on the edge of the white cushioned seat, Roxas let out a irritated sigh, "Dude, we going to be a while, trust me. I'd get comfortable if I were you."

"…It seems everyone is ignoring ranks today. That's 'Sir' to you." He still took the advice and slumped down on the sofa with a sigh, not even bothering with a scowl. Roxas ignored the jab and continued,

"Okay, who's going first? I'm guessing you since.. Well no offence but you look like shit," and then, "…Sir."

Xemnas considered the Keybearer for a minute before reaching over and promptly snatching a giant-sized pack of crisps. A sigh, then, "It's Saix."

--

Axel was pissed. Very pissed. Granted not as pissed as Saix had seemed when he nearly bumped into him when he rounded that last corner, but pissed all the same. And frankly he was rather _embarrassed_.

It had been a normal day, wake up, eat, make out with Roxas, go on whatever mission he had to, make out with Roxas some more, suck Roxas off and then successfully pound him into whatever vertical or horizontal surface was nearest – he wasn't picky has long as he got some sweet blonde ass. Well that's what he would have done if he could have. But no! His – cough – _lower regions_ had decided not to respond to the rest of his fucking body! The worst part was that Roxas, yeah _Roxas_ the fucking light of his none-existence, _literally _had taken it personally.

It was the least to say Axel was _gutted_. If what Zexion had said at breakfast was true then he was pretty sure he was in love with his gorgeous little blonde 'friend'. And now he wouldn't talk to him why? Because he couldn't get a fucking erection! He really didn't know what was wrong with him. Last time he checked his 'manhood' had rather liked Roxas' company.

He was pretty sure the only one who would know what was up and why was Zexion. Shit. He was never going to live this down. He just hoped to Kingdom Hearts Demyx wasn't there.

--

"Hey Saix"

Burgh! Why wouldn't the stupid British retard leave him the fuck alone!? Saix was **not** in the mood for this! He was stressed god damn it!

"What is it Luxord?" Replied Saix in a bored tone.

"Come on Saix! Were mates right?! Why can't we have a natter, a chit-chat, a gab, a-"

"Get to the point X."

"To be honest I'm bored shitless. Fancy a game of poker?"

"As long as I don't have to remove any items of clothing, I don't see the problem." Saix stated tossing some of his hair over his shoulder. What was the point? He'd just spend the rest of the day avoiding the perfect specimen that is his darling Superior. Wait, too sappy, let's try again. He'd just spend the rest of the day avoiding that god damn fucking bastard whose fault it was that he was in a shitty mood! Much better.

'Huh wait when did we get to the den?' Saix shook his head. He needed to get it together. Every knew what he's like when he gets worked up. It's not pretty. To be honest Saix didn't have the energy to lose it. Not today of all fucking days.

"... It's so easy to talk to you XIII. Erm... My thanks I guess." Saix could faintly hear the one voice he longed to hear every fucking waking minute of the day, but something was wrong. The Superior was supposed to talk to him like that.

Not _Roxas_!

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE YOU LITTLE BLONDE SLUT! VIII NOT GOOD ANOUGH FOR YOU NOW SO YOU'RE HOMING IN ON WHATS _MINE!?_" Oh shit. He just called Xemnas his didn't he. Crap crap capity SHIT!

"_Yours_? I wasn't aware that we were eating your salty snacks VII" and then the unthinkable happened. Xemnas, as in the all mighty Superior _chuckled. **Chuckled.**_ This caused all of the room's occupants to stare at him silently. Saix also staring was slightly scared. The Superior had been acting weird all day thanks to the Cloaked fucking Schemer and his jerk off boy-toy. "I suggest you all look elsewhere of I may have to end your pathetic non-existences."

Hastily everyone looked elsewhere in places like, at the wall (Roxas) a deck of cards (Luxord) and certain places of Xemnas' southerly region (Saix).

"So, _Saix,_" Saix whimpered "Care to explain to me why you stormed in here and suggested that XIII was a 'Slut'" No Xemnas did not use air quotes. That would be out of character. But if he were anyone _but_ Xemnas, air quotes would have been used.

Anyway... "S-sir –gulp- I was just making sure that err... I don't know Sir."

"Okay... we'll try another way." Saix looked as his feet. Shit what was going to happen. Whatever it was Saix would take it. He would not show weakness, he wou- "Nngh"

Lips. Soft lips that were just oh-so Xemnas. Saix had to be day dreaming right? B-but Number VII of Organisation XIII did **NOT **day dream. No fucking way. This was happening for real, and Saix was too shocked to relax and even react at all actually. He'd finally come to his senses and was about to react when Xemnas pulled away.

"Eh- I see I misread the situation VII you have my apologies." Xemnas stated with a hint of disappointment in his voice. DISSAPOINTMENT, inner Saix did a happy dance, the kind of dance that only number IX would do, whilst high on sugar. Which was saying something.

"Don't! FUCKING! APOLOGIZE!" Saix half screamed before he crashed his lips to Xemnas' again. Longing to taste him, as he had wanted to for so _fucking_ long! Xemnas gasped and Saix used the opportunity to slip his tongue inside to do aforementioned tasting.

Xemnas not being the submissive type decided to take control by wrapping an arm around VII's waist letting the bluenette know _he_ was the one in control here.

--

Axel had been determined to sort his problem. So after getting advice from His Great Emoness, he had stormed into the lab, grabbed Vexen by the hood and, threatened to melt his sorry ass until he sorted the problem.

Vexen had admitted to have slipped and impotency drug into Axels oh-so manly evening Horlicks. It of course took immediate effect and rendered Axel unable to get a hard-on. Now after taking the remedy Axel was so happy he could fuck Roxas to his empty voids content, he pranced down the corridor.

This prance Axel was proud to say would rival Marluxia's when his pansy flowers were blooming. Reaching the den Axel stopped. He considered going in to see if his little Roxie was in there.

He decided he would.

He opened the door to be met by a... _interesting_ sight.

Luxord was reading a newspaper on the rocking chair that Axel was sure hadn't been there before, The Superior and Saix were heatedly making out –wow!- and Roxas was standing in the corner looking slightly agitated, and still quite angry and hurt at having been called a slut.

Axel strode in and scooped Roxas up in his arms. "Axel put me down. There's no point I know you're not attracted to me anymore. I understand its okay. Just put me down and leave me alone, I don't think I can face you right now." Sniffed Roxas almost silently.

"But Roxie... I am attracted to you. I think your beautiful, sexy and fucking amazing to fuck. I love you. And don't say I can't love, if _Mansex_ can _I_ can."

"Well obviously your dick doesn't agree with you." Sniff.

"That's Vexens fault! He made me impolent? Impocent?"

"Impotent."

"That," Axel hugged Roxas to him "Please baby, believe me. I can prove it." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Fine you win."

"YAY!"

--

Xemnas grunted as he pulled away from Saix. To his knowledge everyone had now left the room, they were alone.

Or so they thought.

Luxord, always the pervert, had stayed just to see if anything, _exciting_ would happen. He silently pretended to read his newspaper from two weeks ago last Sunday. Sucking on his pipe, living up to the expectations of being British, he watched as Xemnas admitted he believed Zexion and he loved Saix, and as Saix's jaw dropped to the floor and hastily admit that he felt the same.

He also saw when Xemnas slapped Saix upside the head for ignoring him before, and when they both agreed to be open with each other and try to make this work. Luxord was also still there when a certain Diviner noticed he was there and threw a claymore at his head which broke his pipe.

The pipe he had won in a game of Asshole with Xigbar.

But he had to laugh. Things were going to get interesting around here. _Excellent_.

--

**Authors Note-**

**DorkFace – Oh my god! That last bit was a bitch to write. I hope this wasn't to hopelessly boring. Ha! In case you were wondering, Horlicks is a drink that you drink before you go to bed. It makes you sleepy. It's very popular with old women. **

**Like my Nan. Yeah get used to hearing about her she's rather famous. **

**Paperkettle- MUCH LOVE FOR BROTHEL NAN (don't be afraid - just back away) YAYYY we finished for Xemsai day in our country c:**


End file.
